


What's Done is Done

by sparmi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, Other, also a description test, im sorry for this, kinda OOC, oh who am i kidding it's pretty ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparmi/pseuds/sparmi
Summary: you can't go back on what you've done.





	What's Done is Done

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a description/character study,,,,, im sorry  
> and my first post  
> i haven't written in a while  
> bear with me :,3

Blue eyes met hazel as their owners' lips connected. Muffled, desperate pleas to stop permeated the air, of which reeked of alcohol. The begs went unheard, and Chloe practically shoved liquor down Jeremy's throat. She stared hungrily at the struggling boy beneath her, thoroughly enjoying this. Her vision and thoughts were jumbling in her drunken and lusting haze. Jeremy's eyes held much emotion; panic, fear, and... guilt. It bore no resemblance to the loving glances he would cast to Brooke.... Brooke. Brooke! There was the blonde girl herself, frozen and gawking in the doorway. Brooke, sweet and gentle Brooke. Brooke, who cared for her best friend, Chloe. Brooke, who cared for her boyfriend, Jeremy. Brooke... who was being cheated on. Like, right now. Jeremy bolted off, with Chloe's ACTUAL, angry "boyfriend" in hot pursuit, leaving the two girls in the room to resolve their problem. Their big, big problem. Brooke stared blankly at Chloe, leaning on the doorway slightly. The other girl couldn't bring herself to make eye contact, instead busying herself with picking at a few stray threads on her baby costume. Finally, Chloe accepted her fate, and shakily met her best friend's gaze, and almost immediately regretted it. Fat tears rolled down her full cheeks as Brooke silently sobbed, fists clenched at her side, and she bit at her lip to keep herself from crying out. She looked like a kicked puppy. Chloe flinched and braced herself to be yelled at, to be spat curses at, to be called various slurs, but they never came. Instead, came a one-worded question;

"Why?" It was barely audible, but that didn't keep Chloe from hearing it.

Chloe found she couldn't answer that question, and everything suddenly seemed to be too much. It crashed down on her like a roaring tsunami. She had to escape the tide, she had to run, she had to run, she had to run, she had to run, it was going to suffocate her--

"..sorry."

With a weak apology, Chloe shoved past Brooke and dashed away, leaving her "best friend" crying in the hallway with nothing more than a one-worded, half-assed "apology." Brooke's deeply hurt and heartbroken expression bore into Chloe, eating at her from the inside out, and it felt as if it was burning holes into her. She clumsily made her way down the stairs, into the thick of the crowded party to drown her mild guilt in liquor, but even with the alcohol, she couldn't erase Brooke from her mind.

"What have I done, what have I done, what have I done, what have I done," The girl muttered to herself over and over again, "What have I done,"

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll add in another sorta hurt/comfort piece that helps them patch up their relationships??  
> mostly bc im;  
> a. peeved @ myself that this didn't turn out as nice as i wanted to  
> and  
> b. i just,,, need to see brooke get a proper apology


End file.
